


To Make You Mine

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Rebuilding the Hale House, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Riding, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sex Around the House, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, mention of marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite it being months since Stiles and Malia broke up, Derek still can’t get over the fact that his boyfriend smells like his cousin. His subtle attempts of masking the scent by hiding Stiles’ clothes and making the boy borrow Derek’s shirts seem to fail – he should have known better than to try and fool Stiles. So Derek proposes a stronger way of marking the boy with his scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make You Mine

“Derek,” Stiles called from upstairs. “Do you know where my shirt is?”

“Which one?” Derek shouted back, busying himself with the stack of papers on the dining table.

“Any of them.”

“Just wear one of mine,” Derek offered.

Seconds later he heard hurried footsteps patter down the stairs. Stiles stormed into the dining room and slammed his hands against the table. He glared at Derek, shirtless and waiting.

“You know, you get this cute little twinge in your lip when you’re mad,” Derek pointed out nonchalantly as he turned to face the boy.

“Don’t think that I don’t know what you’re doing,” Stiles growled.

“I honestly don’t.”

“I know you’re hiding my clothes,” Stiles announced. “And you’re making me wear yours so that I smell like you.”

Derek didn’t reply.

“Is there something wrong with how I smell or are you just being disturbingly possessive and territorial?”

There was a heavy silence between them.

Stiles’ amber eyes tore through Derek as he sighed, defeated, and muttered, “You still smell like Malia.”

Stiles threw his hands up in the air.

“Oh my God,” he cried, a little frustrated. “Derek, you know it’s over between me and her. I haven’t seen her or even spoken to her since we broke up months ago.”

“I know,” Derek replied apologetically. He hung his head, avoiding the boy’s gaze. “It’s just… she was around you so long that you and everything you own smells like her.”

“Hey,” Stiles whispered. He stepped over to the man’s side and cupped his face in the palms of his hands. He brushed the balls of his thumbs across Derek’s sharp cheekbones.

“It’ll go away,” he assured Derek. “It just takes time.”

“I know,” Derek whispered.

“I’m all yours,” Stiles promised.

He leant in closer and brought their lips together.

Derek’s hands instinctively fell into place, one on the boy’s slender hip and the other at the base of his skull. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss. The boy’s lips were so warm and inviting that Derek lost himself in the bliss of the tender kiss. He breathed through his nose, intoxicated by the boy’s natural musk, but it was marred by a more dominant scent.

Derek winced as he broke away from the kiss.

Stiles pulled back, eyes wide with worry.

“What?” the boy asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Derek assured him. “It’s nothing.”

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked firmly.

“You… you smell like Malia.”

“Seriously?!”

“I’m sorry,” Derek apologised, his voice softened by guilt. “I just can’t ignore it.”

Stiles sighed, calming himself as he tried to think things through logically. He looked at the man’s glimmering aventurine eyes, watching the glint of pain dull their gorgeous colour.

“Is it some sort of territorial issue?” Stiles asked.

“That and… other issues,” Derek admitted.

“Like sexual issues?”

Derek nodded. “It’s a real turn off if you smell like my cousin,” Derek pointed out.

“I guess so,” Stiles accepted. He ran his hand through his ruffled hair, gnawing at his lip as he thought. His eyes glimmered as a million thoughts passed through his mind and he tried to find solutions to all their problems. “Okay, so, how do I stop smelling like her?”

“I could mark you,” Derek offered. “But you might not like what that involves.”

“Don’t be so quick to jump to conclusions,” Stiles objected. “It’s like scenting, right? So you’d just have to touch me a lot? I’m okay with that.”

Derek bit his lip as he tried to smother his smile at the boy’s eager comment.

“Scenting isn’t powerful enough,” Derek explained, tilting his head to the side as he tried to tactfully avoid the boy’s curious eyes. A soft blush heated his cheeks as he added, “I’d have to mark you… like a dog marks its territory.”

“So you’d have to-”

“I’d have to pee on you, Stiles,” Derek said bluntly, turning his bright eyes back to Stiles. “Either that or exchange enough sweat and bodily fluids that our combined scents override the existing one.”

“Okay, how do we do that?”

Derek rolled his eyes. He rose from his seat and made his way into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

“I don’t want to insult your intelligence,” he called over his shoulder. “Think, Stiles. How do you work up a sweat in a close enough proximity to someone that you can exchange it and other _bodily fluids_?”

Stiles fell silent and squinted in though as he followed Derek into the kitchen. A second later his eyes flew wide open and his jaw fell slack.

“Oh,” he muttered. “Well…”

His chocolate brown irises glittered with joy as a devilish smirk lifted the corners of his mouth. He took a step closer to Derek, seductively biting at his lower lip as he slid up to Derek’s side. He pressed his hips against Derek’s, pressing the palms of his hands against the man’s firm abs and pinning him back against the counter. He walked his lean fingers up the worn cotton of Derek’s shirt until they reached the dip of the V-neck. He leant in close, his hot breath rolling across the man’s olive skin as he whispered, “I’m all in for that option.”

“I’m not,” Derek admitted.

Stiles leant back. “Why not.”

Derek set his glass down on the counter top. “Because you are the underage son of the county sheriff.”

“I’m pretty sure my dad already knows we’re dating,” Stiles announced. “And there’s no evidence to the contrary, unless you were planning on making a sex tape.”

“I was,” Derek joked. “I was going to call it ‘The Worst Mistake I Ever Made’.”

“Give me a chance,” Stiles pleaded. “You don’t know, I could be a really good fuck.”

“Watch your mouth,” Derek scolded.

“I can’t, it’s not physically possible. Maybe you should watch it for me.” He leant in close, bringing their lips together again.

Derek couldn’t fight it. He pulled Stiles closer, feeling the warmth of the boy’s body melt into his own. He cupped the back of the boy’s head, lacing his fingers through the boy’s hair. His other hand trailed down the boy’s bare side, caressing his surprisingly firm body before settling on the curve of his hip, pulling him closer as he span around and pinned the boy back against the bench.

Stiles moaned against Derek’ lips approvingly, coiling his arms around the man’s shoulders and threading his fingers through Derek’s cropped hair. He ground his hips against Derek’s, feeling the growing bulge press against the tight denim of his jeans.

Derek pulled back, breathing heavily as he tried to clear his mind.

“I don’t know, Stiles,” he whispered. “As far as I know, you’ve never had sex with a guy before and the only experience I had was a while ago.”

“You’re a creature of instinct, Derek,” Stiles murmured sultrily. “Fuck me.”

Derek narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Stiles ignored his glare. He leant forward and gently nipped at the man’s ear lobe.

Derek’s chest rumbled with a euphoric moan, urging Stiles to trail his lips down to Derek’s jaw. He tortured the patch of skin behind the man’s ear with messy kisses before leaning back just enough to whisper in Derek’s ear, “Fuck me, Derek.”

“Not unless you ask me properly,” Derek growled.

Stiles leant back and looked the man in the eye. “I want you, Derek. I want you to claim me. You’ve already won my heart and my soul, so come take my body. I want to be yours.”

Derek seemed to consider it.

“Derek Hale, will you please have sex with me?” Stiles asked bluntly.

Derek smiled, his expression softening as he brought his mouth back to Stiles’. The kiss was tender and loving, quickly escalating into something more savagely passionate. It was hard, deep and messy. Stiles looped his arms around Derek’s neck, using his weight to pull the man closer. He opened his mouth and headed to Derek’s dominating tongue.

The boy occasionally let out a small whimper or drawn out moan, urging the man on.

Derek kneaded Stiles’ ass, broad palms sliding down to his thighs and lifting the boy up onto the benchtop. He pulled him close to the edge and ground his crotch against Stiles’ ass.

The boy coiled his legs around Derek’s waist, letting out a needy whimper as he rolled his hips back against Derek’s.

Derek broke away from the kiss for a second to gasp for air.

“It’s not fair that I’m the only one shirtless,” Stiles gasped.

Derek leaned back and pulled his shirt off with ease, his muscles flexing with his movements. Stiles couldn’t help but lick his lips at the delicious sight before him. He ran his fingertips across Derek’s firm abs, trailing them through the seams of his muscles and down into the train of hair that disappeared below his pants.

Stiles eagerly pulled open the button and unzipped Derek’s jeans.

Derek grabbed a hold of Stiles’ wrists, stilling the boy’s hands and pulling them away.

He took charge of the moment, quickly relieving Stiles of his pants and pressing his warmth against the boy’s bare body.

His bright eyes devoured the boy’s body: his sculpted abs, the scattered moles that mapped constellations, his firm pink nipples, the curve of his neck, all the way up to the soft blush of his cheeks.

Derek leaned in closer, pressing a tender kiss to the boy’s lips.

Stiles’ blush deepened as his gnawed at his lower lip.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Derek whispered softly.

Stiles chuckled. “You’re so sentimental.”

“And you’re gorgeous,” Derek countered.

“Not as good-looking as you,” Stiles argued.

“I’d beg to differ,” Derek whispered as he craned his neck and buried his face in the curve of Stiles’ throat. He gazed the skin with his teeth, running his mouth across the boy’s jugular.

Stiles let out an unrestrained euphoric moan.

Derek smirked against the boy’s pale skin, feeling the boy shudder and arch towards the man’s body.

Derek ran his tongue across the boy’s flesh, ignoring the sour taste left behind by the previous scenting. He covered the boy’s throat in sloppy, open mouthed kisses, trailing them down to the ridges of his collarbone before trailing them up to the boy’s shoulders. He slid one hand up to the spot between the boy’s shoulder blades, supporting his weight. Derek gently nipped at the boy’s skin, feeling him shudder and moan in response. He nipped at the boy’s shoulder again and again, slowly applying pressure. Stiles let out a wordless babble as Derek bit into his pale flesh hard enough to leave an angry red mark. Derek pressed tender kisses to the marked skin.

He nuzzled his face into the curve of the boy’s neck, a wordless apology.

Stiles ran his hand through Derek’s hair, gently tugging his head back.

Derek obeyed, falling back into the boy’s hand and letting Stiles guide him back into another blistering kiss.

Stiles drew back just long enough to whisper, “Please.”

Derek caught the boy’s lip between his teeth, craning his neck to kiss the boy as he slid his pants down to his knees and his boxers followed.

He stripped off Stiles’ boxers and tossed them across the kitchen. He pressed his hips to the boy’s, taking both their dicks in his hand and stroking them.

Stiles moaned at the sensation.

Derek pressed tender kisses to the boy’s jaw as he whispered, “The lube’s upstairs. If you want this now you’re going to have to come for me.”

“You’ve got me so worked up I’m not far off,” Stiles confessed.

“Are you okay with all of this?” Derek asked sincerely.

“Oh God, yes.”

“Stiles,” Derek said firmly. “If this gets to the point that you’re uncomfortable or it’s something you don’t want, you can stop me.”

The boy met his gaze. “I don’t want to stop.”

“Stiles,” Derek whispered.

“I want you to put your dry throbbing cock in my ass and fuck me open,” Stiles purred. “I want you to make me scream and fuck me until I come. And this time, I’ll let you pull out, just so you can come over me and make me smell like you, but next time – and there will be a next time – I want you to come in my ass.”

“Stiles, it’s your first time, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Call me a masochist, but I don’t mind.”

Derek sighed.

“Okay,” he agreed.

He pulled the boy’s hips to the edge of the counter, spreading his soft cheeps and lining his length up with Stiles’ eager entrance.

He leant forward and pressed a kiss to the boy’s tender lips. He levelled his eyes with the dark chocolate depths of Stiles’ eyes and repeated, “Stop me anytime.”

Stiles nodded.

Derek eased his length into Stiles’ ass.

Stiles let out a breathless moan, his lips quivering around unspoken words as his nails left red trails down Derek’s bicep. Derek let out a low growl as Stiles’ other hand pulled at his hair, a burning sensation radiating from the back of his skull. It wasn’t painful, rather enjoyable actually.

Stiles’ ass tensed for a moment at the sudden intrusion. He breathed heavily and tried to relax and welcome the man’s impressive length.

Derek was struggling to stay patient. Stiles’ ass was hot and deliciously tight, and resisting the urge to simply give in and fulfil Stiles’ wishes of being savagely fucked until he screamed was testing his self-control.

Stiles gently rolled his hips against Derek’s length, an indication that he was okay and Derek could proceed.

Derek groped the boy’s soft ass, hoisting him into a more comfortable position as he began to move in slow shallow thrusts.

“More,” Stiles gasped.

Derek obeyed, moving his hips a little faster, pulling out and sinking back into the boy fast enough to elicit rugged moans from the boy.

“Derek,” Stiles pleaded, “More.”

Derek adjusted his grip on the boy, pulling him upright and holding him close. Derek took the boy’s weight, lifting him off the counter slightly as he held the boy upright. He slowly drew out of the boy’s ass before bucking his hips and slamming his length into Stiles again.

Stiles arched his back, a savage moan tearing at his throat.

He slowly withdrew from the boy again, but this time he weakened his hold of Stiles’ ass and let him drop down onto Derek’s hard cock.

Stiles cried out, gasping for air as Derek repeated the motion, faster and faster. His arms trembled as he clung to Derek, raking his nails across the man’s shoulder blades.

Derek let out a low growl as his carnal instincts took over. He laid Stiles back on the bench, unhooking the boy’s slender legs from his waist and lifting them over his broad shoulders. He ran his hands back down Stiles’ legs and caressed the boy’s thighs before grabbing the boy’s hips and thrusting into him.

Stiles cried out, the wave of pain delighting him, making his crotch throb and ache.

Derek dragged his nails across Stiles’ skin, watching angry red marks trail in their wake. He ran his hands from the boy’s shoulders down to his ass. He kneaded at Stiles’ soft cheeks, a low rumble escaped his lungs, rolling across the boy’s skin.

Stiles shuddered at the sensation, rolling his head back and exposing his throat.

Derek took advantage of the boy’s dropped defences, bringing his lips to Stiles’ jugular and littering the skin with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. He nipped and sucked at the skin, not hard enough to break the skin but just enough that it would leave a mark in the morning, and definitely enough to reduce the boy to shuddering moans.

Stiles reached behind himself, pressing his palms against the tiles walls and bracing himself enough to push back into Derek’s rapid thrusts, not that he needed help to bury his length deep inside Stiles and pound his ass.

Stiles’ moans escalated into one drawn out cry as his stomach began to tense with a pending orgasm.

“Derek,” he cried. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

“Me too,” Derek growled.

“Come… over me, Derek,” Stiles reminded him, gasping for air.

Derek pulled his length out of Stiles’ ass, spreading the boy’s legs and positioning himself between them. He pumped Stiles’ shaft with one hand and his own with the other.

Stiles arched off the counter, a savage cry emptying his lungs as spurts of come erupted from his cock and spilled across his abs. Derek soon followed, coming across the boy’s torso.

Derek stroked the boy’s shaft, milking him dry.

The boy’s body twitched from overstimulation as he heaved in rugged breaths and began to settle back against the benchtop.

“You okay?” Derek whispered.

“Fuck yes,” Stiles gasped, a smug smile lifting his cheeks. He grunted slightly as he sat upright, making Derek flinch and quickly steady the boy. Stiles gently swatted away Derek’s hands, saying, “I’m okay. A little light headed, but okay.”

“I’ll get you something to drink,” Derek whispered as he quickly collected a glass from the cupboard above them and hurried to the fridge. He poured a glass of apple juice and brought it back to the boy.

Stiles’ hands trembled as he took the glass, holding it in two hands as a child would. He sipped at the cool juice, feeling the haze in his mind clear as he smiled at Derek.

“And you were nervous?” he teased.

Derek ran his hands through his hair, exhaling deeply as he turned away from the boy and paced across the kitchen.

Stiles set the glass down and whispered, “Come here.”

Derek dragged his feet back to the boy, standing before him. Stiles coiled his legs around Derek’s thighs and pulled him closer. He leaned forward, craning his neck to bring his lips to Derek’s in a brisk tender kiss. He sat back with a sweet smile and whispered, “I’m okay.”

“This is not how it should have gone,” Derek muttered.

“What? You expected our first time to be atop a rose petal covered bed after a candle lit dinner?”

“I wanted it to be special.”

“It was,” Stiles reassured him.

“There’s nothing special about fucking in the kitchen,” Derek growled. “I mean, if we ever look back on it do you really want to remember our first time being like this?”

“Hey,” Stiles whispered. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Derek, it’s okay. This is just our first time having sex – you know, like a practice run – and when we first make love, then it will be as cliché and romantic as you’d like,” Stiles promised.

Derek exhaled, weakening under the boy’s power. He rested his forehead against Stiles’ and whispered, “Thank you.”

Stiles tilted his chin and brought his lips to Derek’s.

“I love you,” Stiles whispered.

“I love you too,” Derek replied, dropping his head to the boy’s shoulder and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Stiles knew he was trying to scent him, but it was a loving gesture.

“But while we’re still doing this test run…” Stiles continued.

Derek sat back and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

“If you’re trying to claim me, shouldn’t you make it known across your territory?” Stiles asked.

Derek squinted at him. “What are you suggesting?”

“Dining table, hallway, study, lounge room,” the boy suggested, his voice laced with lust. “Then we’ll make a start on upstairs. If you want to be really audacious then we can do it in the woods too.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit much?”

“Well, it’s a newly renovated house. A lot of people have been in and out of this place for the past few weeks and if _I_ can still smell the paint, I can’t imagine what it smells like for you.”

“You want me to sex with you in every room of the house?”

“ _Every room_ ,” Stiles emphasised.

“How does that help me claim my territory?”

“Everything will smell like you,” Stiles suggested.

“Like us,” Derek corrected. “Which I wouldn’t object to.”

“Oh?” Stiles perked up, raising his brow.

“I might like it actually,” Derek whispered, taking a step closer to Stiles.

Stiles coiled his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him in closer. He brought his lips dangerously close to Derek’s and whispered sultrily, “Really?”

“But I might need some persuasion.”

“Well, you’ve only covered my front,” Stiles pointed out, glancing sown at his messy body. “And considering I like to spoon, you’re going to need to cover my back too.”

“You have a point, but I don’t know,” Derek teased, unswayed.

Stiles lowered his gaze on the man. “Fuck me over the dining table, Derek.”

“So seductive,” Derek drolled sarcastically. “So classy.”

“Sarcasm is my shtick, Sour Wolf,” Stiles growled. “Pounding my ass is yours.”

Derek smirked, glancing through the open doorway at the dining room table.

“Dining room?” Derek repeated questioningly, but not objecting to the idea.

“From behind,” Stiles confirmed. “Over the table.”

Derek kicked off his pants and slid his hand around Stiles’ waist, lifting him off the bench. Stiles let out a delighted yelp as he coiled his arms around Derek’s neck. No matter how much time he spent with Derek, his supernatural strength always amazed the human.

He cleared away his paper work before sitting the boy atop the table. He cupped the back of his head, crushing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. He wasn’t as delicate as he was before, gently tugging at the back of the boy’s skull, making him moan against Derek’s lips and open his mouth enough that Derek dominated him with his tongue. He caressed the boy’s sides and ground their hips together.

Stiles moaned more eagerly, weaving his fingers through Derek’s hair and tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Derek pulled back from the kiss.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked. “You don’t want to wait a little while? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Derek,” Stiles said firmly. “I want you _now_.”

Derek pulled Stiles off of the table, setting him down on his feet. He gripped the boy’s hip, encouraging Stiles to turn around. He ran his broad hand up the curve of Stiles’ spine, encouraging the boy to bend over the dark redwood table.

He ran his hands back down the boy’s side and grasp his soft ass cheeks. He gently kneaded the soft tissue, spreading his cheeks. He rolled his hips against the boy’s ass.

Stiles purred, pushing his hips back against Derek’s returning erection.

Derek lined himself up with Stiles’ entrance and slowly sank into him.

Stiles tensed for a moment at the intrusion and jolt of pain, breathing heavily and smothering a moan as he tried to relax and welcome the man’s length.

“You okay?” Derek whispered.

Stiles hummed and pushed his ass back against Derek’s dick.

Derek rolled his hips again, stirring a moan from the boy. He set a rhythm of slow, shallow thrusts until the boy settled. After that, he quickened his thrusts pulling out further and slamming his length into Stiles’ ass again and again.

Stiles arched his back, crying out.

Derek gently massaged the boy’s shoulder, urging him to lie back down across the table.

Stiles spread his hands of the table and watched as his hot breath steamed across the varnished tabletop.

Derek arched over Stiles, his thrusts faster and deeper as he nipped at the ridges of Stiles’ shoulder blades. Derek littered kisses across Stiles’ shoulders.

His fangs threatened to drop as he brushed his teeth across the warm flesh.

Stiles gasped and moaned at the sensation.

Derek purred in response, biting a little harder.

Stiles yelped, his hips buckling against the table before grinding back against Derek’s length.

Derek reached round the boy, cupping Stiles’ rigid length. He gently stroked the boy’s shaft, rolling his thumb across his dribbling head.

Stiles gasped and sputtered, his hips jerking as if he were unsure of whether to thrust into Derek’s grasp or back against his penetrating cock.

His stammered gasps and broken moans escalated into one drawn out rugged cry as his nails scratched at the tabletop.

Derek growled in response. He felt his fangs drop. He pulled his head away from Stiles’ shoulder, nestling his forehead between the boy’s rigid shoulder blades – trying to steady himself and control his urges, he couldn’t risk biting Stiles.

He moved his hand quicker, jerking Stiles’ dick until the boy’s legs were trembling.

Stiles cried out, spurts of come erupting from the head of his cock and drizzling over Derek’s hands.

Derek steadied a hand on Stiles’ hip, thrusting rapidly into the boy’s tight ass.

Both of them let out rugged cries as Derek drew closer to his climax and Stiles tipped into oversensitivity.

Derek withdrew from the boy’s ass, coming across the pale skin of Derek’s back.

Derek slumped forward, his curves matching Stiles’ as he laid across his back.

“Oh God,” Stiles moaned. “I’m never going to get used to that.”

Derek sprung back. “What? Are you hurt? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, no,” Stiles assured him, rolling over and reaching for the man. He wound his arms around Derek’s waist, nuzzling his face against Derek’s chest. “I’m never going to get used to how good you are.”

Derek let out a sigh of relief, coiling his arms around Stiles’ shoulders. He bent over and rested his cheek against the top of Stiles’ head.

“How do I smell?” Stiles asked.

“Like our semen and sweat,” Derek muttered.

“Is that bad?”

“No,” Derek purred. “It’s rather nice actually.”

He pressed a kiss to the crown of the boy’s head, nuzzling his face into the soft tousled chestnut brown hair.

“How are you?”

“Give me a minute or two and I’ll be ready to go again. Honestly, I’m a little envious of your werewolf healing.”

Derek chuckled. “Are you sure you want to keep going?”

“Mhmm,” Stiles hummed contently.

“What’s next?” Derek asked.

“Study,” Stiles replied.

“Any preferences?”

“There’s still one place you haven’t covered,” Stiles announced.

Derek squinted at him in confusion.

Stiles tilted his head up to look at Derek, resting his chin against the man’s firm abs.

“You’ve still got to come on my face.”

Derek was speechless.

“In the study, sit on the chair and let me do the rest,” Stiles instructed.

“Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?”

“I think I can walk, but I wouldn’t object to you carrying me,” Stiles said, a smug smile lifting his chubby cheeks.

Derek lifted him into his arms and carried him into the study. Once over the threshold, Stiles leapt out of his arms. The boy’s legs wobbled slightly as he walked across the room and pulled Derek’s chair out from under his desk. He patted the padded seat.

Derek obediently walked over and sat down.

Stiles knelt before him, taking Derek’s length in his hand and slowly sliding his hand up and down the shaft. He rolled the ball of his thumb across the head of Derek’s cock, spreading the few drops of precome that already dribbled from his slit.

He stroked Derek, slowly and firmly. Derek’s hips bucked into his touch, muffled moaned and rugged gasps spurring the boy on.

Stiles lustfully licked his lips.

He leant forward and slowly, purposefully, reverently pressed kisses to the length of the man’s cock.

Derek purred, tenderly brushing his hand across Stiles’ mole-speckled cheek. He laced his fingers through Stiles’ soft hair.

Stiles lifted his eyes to Derek’s, running his tongue up the underside of the man’s impressive length before lapping at the head, making Derek gasp and growl.

Stiles wrapped his hand around the base of Derek’s dick – knowing it was too big for him to take in his mouth – and sucked at the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head, sinking his mouth down to his fist. He tightened his mouth and dragged his lips back up the length, watching as Derek’s composure fractured, his face warping into an expression of bliss as his jaw fell open.

Stiles was a gorgeous young man, and one that just happened to look better with a dick in his mouth.

“Oh God, Stiles,” Derek stammered.

Stiles moaned, the vibrations going straight to Derek’s cock. He moved his hand in time with his mouth, pumping the shaft and eliciting savage moans from Derek.

Derek ran his hand through Stiles’ ruffled hair, his hips buckling slightly.

Stiles gent cupped the man’s testicles, feeling Derek set his hand at the back of the boy’s head and guide him in his motions – not too deep or demanding, but just enough to ground him.

Stiles purred as he began to move quicker over Derek’s dick.

His gruff voice broke gasps and groans. “Stiles, I’m gonna-”

Stiles moaned against Derek, the vibrations tipping the man over the edge as he threw his head back and howled.

Stiles pulled back as Derek came, the head of his cock on Stiles’ lips and semen spurting into the boy’s mouth and across his face.

Stiles let out a little needy whimper, just enough to push Derek further over the edge.

He kept his mouth open and eyes shut until Derek finished.

“Hold still,” Derek whispered.

The man leant forward and brushed his thumb just below the boy’s eye, carefully wiping the specs of semen off of his cheek.

Stiles licked a string of slick semen that dripped from his lips.

He looked up at Derek with lustful chestnut brown eyes.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Derek panted.

Stiles smiled smugly. “Lounge room next?”

“Okay,” Derek complied. “But may I make a request?”

“Please do,” Stiles invited.

“You can decline if you want to,” Derek insisted

“What is it, Derek?”

“I want you to top.”

Stiles’ eyes went wide with shock. “I… don’t know how to do that.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Derek assured him. “I’ll do the work. I just want you in me.”

“Why would you want that? I mean, compared to yours mine really isn’t that impressive.”

Derek chuckled breathlessly. “Stiles, you’re younger than me, but no less impressive.”

“I-I’d like to but only if you really want to.”

Derek smiled sweetly and cupped the boy’s cheek. He bent over and brought his lips to Stiles’.

Stiles hummed as he arched up into the kiss.

Derek slowly drew back. “I’m sure. There’s nothing more I want right now.”

Stiles bit into his lip and hid his blush.

“Besides it’s the only part of you I haven’t covered yet,” Derek said, winking at the boy.

“Lounge room then?” Stiles asked.

“Lounge room,” Derek confirmed. He snatched up Stiles’ hand and led him back through the house. They stepped into the slightly lowered lounge room. Derek guided the boy around the furniture. He gently pushed Stiles down onto the couch before climbing onto the cushions and straddling Stiles’ waist.

“Are you going to ride me?”

Derek smirked devilishly.

“Oh,” Stiles muttered. “Okay.”

“Are you okay with this?” Derek asked

“Yeah,” Stiles assured him, voice squeaking with anxiety. “Just… What do I do?”

“Just relax,” Derek purred. He leant forward and tenderly kissed the boy. “All you have to do is sit still. I’ll do the work. If you want to move, instinct will kick in.”

Stiles swallowed hard and nodded.

Derek craned his neck and pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s lips. He rested his forehead against Stiles’, inhaling the soft musk of their mingling scents.

He reluctantly drew back and shuffled forward to position himself above Stiles’ returning erection. Derek sank down over Stiles’ cock, taking it slow. He let out short erotic whimpers and broken gasps.

“Oh God, yes,” Derek gasped.

He rocked his hips back, moving himself up and down Stiles’ cock.

Derek’s erection rubbed against Stiles’ abs, the plump pink head slick with precome as it bobbed off his toned muscles.

Derek leant back, bracing himself against Stiles’ thighs as he moved faster and faster. Stiles moaned at the warmth, the tension that dragged at his length.

Derek raised himself up on his knees until only the head of Stiles’ cock was still inside him, then sank down over again with a broken moan. He repeated the action, a bit faster, settling into a steady rhythm as he fucked himself on Stiles’ cock.

Stiles’ hand settled on Derek’s wide hips, steadying the man and pulling him down further onto his dick – not that he needed much help.

Derek was making helpless cries with every thrust: deep moans, broken gasps, strangled whimpers and stammered words as he breathlessly begged for more.

Derek picked up the pace, relentlessly rising up and slamming down over Stiles’ dick with broken cries.

Stiles eyed Derek with awe, watching as his golden skin rippled with his movements before settling over his toned muscles as he rose up and dropped down over Stiles’ cock, consuming him.

Derek’s erotic moans were strangled into broken gasps as he grew closer and closer to his climax. His stomach tensed and his rhythm stuttered as Stiles’ cock pressed against his prostate. He tried to quicken the pace, sliding up to the tip of Stiles’ length before dropping down the base.

“Oh God, Derek,” Stiles panted, trembling beneath the man. He was so close and Derek was well aware of that. “Fuck.”

“Stiles,” he gasped, voice laced with lust.

Stiles took Derek’s length in his own hand, sliding his grip up and down the man’s shaft. Derek’s precome lubricated his pulsing erection as his hips lurched towards the boy’s touch.

An animalistic growl rose out of Derek’s chest.

Stiles sat upright and sucked at Derek’s exposed throat, tasting the delicious salty sweat that covered his flesh.

“I know you can move faster than that,” Stiles huffed against the smooth which covered Derek’s collarbone.

Derek let out an inarticulate whine at the rush of heat that prickled his skin.

“Come on, Derek. I want to see you fuck me harder. I want to see you ride my cock with that tight little asshole of yours.”

Derek rolled his head back in ecstasy, moaning as he obliged. He lifted his hips and dropped down, consuming Stiles’ length and moving faster and faster.

Stiles exhaled a repressed groan, letting out a needy whine, “Fuck, Derek.”

Stiles tightened his grip on Derek’s hip, guiding him in his motions as he began to return the thrusts deeply penetrating the man.

“Derek – shit – I’m going to come,” Stiles gasped.

“In me, Stiles,” Derek pleaded. “Come in me.”

Stiles failed to breathe as the pleasure rolled over him, muscles throbbing as he climaxed inside of Derek. They came together, spurts of semen erupting from the head of Derek’s cock and spilling across Stiles’ come smeared torso.

Derek collapsed forward, bracing himself against the back of the couch so he didn’t crush the boy. He rested his forehead against the dip of Stiles’ shoulder, anchoring himself on the delicious smell of their mixed scents.

“You okay?” Stiles gasped.

“Yeah, just need a second to breathe,” Derek panted.

“I don’t think I have any more in me today,” Stiles admitted.

Derek rolled his head to the side and pressed a soft kiss to the skin of the boy’s neck. “That’s okay. We can continue out ‘test run’ another day.”

“We missed the hallway, and the bathroom, and the laundry,” Stiles listed, the lethargy dragging at his voice.

“We can get to them another day,” Derek assured him

“Okay, but we have to cover _every_ room _except_ the bedroom.”

“Why not the bedroom?” Derek asked.

Stiles craned his neck to look the man in the eye. He gently brushed the back of his hand across the shadow of a beard that framed Derek’s face and whispered, “Because I want that to be the first place we make love.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
